Hindu Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Hindu Gods and Goddesses. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deva Physiology (Hindu God) *Devi Physiology (Hindu Goddess) *Suras Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of Hindu Mythology. Applications *Additional Limbs *Auxiliary Organs **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads ***360-Degree Vision ***Multiple Eyes *Avatars *Multiple Lives Deities 'The Trimurti' All: Omniscience, Omnilock, Omnipresence, Omnipotence *'Brahma' **Creation ***Life Mastery **Power Bestowal **Samsara Manipulation *'Shiva' **Destruction **Enhanced Combat ***Martial Arts Intuition ***One-Man Army ***Weapon Infusion ***Weapon Proficiency ***Ultimate Invincibility **Nothingness Manipulation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation *'Vishnu' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Preservation **Ultimate Invincibility 'The Tridevi' *'Lakshmi' **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fear Masking **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Luck **Luck Bestowal **Quantity Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Parvati' **Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Saraswati' **Autumn Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Performance Art Intuition **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation 'Other Major Deities' *'Agni' **Electricity Manipulation ***Electricity Mimicry **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Fire Mimicry **Solar Manipulation *'Bhoomi Devi ' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation *'Chandra/Soma' **Alchemy ***Potion Creation **Emotion Manipulation ***Emotional Energy Manipulation **Enhanced Intelligence **Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Lunar Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Durga' **Combat Empowerment **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Physiology ***Light Manipulation ****Light Mimicry **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Life-Force Manipulation **Victory Embodiment *'Ganesha' **Elephant Physiology **Absolute Intelligence **Enhanced Memory **Enhanced Senses **Literary Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Obstacle Manipulation **Probability Manipulation **One-Man Army **Science Manipulation *'Hanuman' **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Flight **Invulnerability **Omni-Immunity **Shapeshifting **Simian Physiology **Size Manipulation *'Indra' **Combat Perception **Electricity Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Trickster **War Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***War Inducement **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation *'Kali' **Blood Empowerment **Chronolock **Death-Force Manipulation **Destruction **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Feral Mind **Fear Inducement **Spiritual Meditation **Time Manipulation *'Kama/Rati' **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Kartikay/Murugan' **Power Bestowal **War Manipulation **Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Proficiency **Victory Inducement *'Maya' **Absolute Illusion **Dream Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Subjective Reality *'Ratri' **Darkness Manipulation **Guardianship **Lunar Empowerment **Shadow Mimicry **Umbrageous Teleportation *'Rudra' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Marksmanship **Fear Inducement **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Lightning Bolt Projection **Predator Instinct **Storm Manipulation **Wind Generation *'Surya' **Fear Masking **Indomitable Will **Light Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **Soul Manipulation *'Varuna' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Power Bestowal (notably immortality) **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Vayu' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Life-Force Manipulation *'Vishvakarman' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Dimension Creation **Enhanced Forging **Enhanced Inventing *'Yama' **Banishment **Enhanced Intelligence **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Associations *Apsara Physiology *Asura Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Naga Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology Known Users *The Seven Deities (Asura's Wrath) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Mithra (Asura's Wrath) *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Rama Chandra (DC Comics) *Agni and Rudra (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awaking) Gallery Hindug1.jpg|Daevas (Marvel Comics): the Hindu pantheon in the Marvel Universe. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers